


Very Big Malfunction?

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Christine Canigula, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Gay Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere's Squip Ships Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Lesbian Brooke Lohst, Lesbian Chloe Valentine, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Rich Goranski's Lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: During the events of Be More Chill Part 1, the SQUIP malfunctions so badly that the Squip Squad now has to help the poor supercomputer for a while.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Malfunctioning SQUIP

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, something happens to the SQUIP. Also, I'll add more tags as the story progresses.

Jeremy Heere and the SQUIP are currently walking around in the mall. So far, the only thing Jeremy received from his SQUIP are insults. Jeremy felt very upset. The SQUIP then spoke to him again. He expected another insult, but what happened next truly shocked him.

"Oh, everything about is FROM JAPAN!!!" The SQUIP told Jeremy.

Jeremy felt confused.

"Uh...what?" Jeremy asked.

"Woah, everything about ME makes me SO TERRIBLE" The SQUIP spoke.

So now the SQUIP moved on from insulting Jeremy to insulting himself.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"So-freak out, and-resist, and have no doubt if I DIE" The SQUIP spoke.

"JESUS! DON'T KILL YOURSELF!!!" Jeremy yelled.

"You will...be more JAPAN!!!" The SQUIP spoke.

Just then, the SQUIP began glitching a lot. Jeremy saw Michael, Christine, Rich, Jake, Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna looking at him.

"You good, Jerbear?" Michael asked.

Just then, everyone else looked very shocked.

"Dude, your SQUIP is malfunctioning!" Rich told Jeremy.

Jeremy felt very worried. Just then, the SQUIP went from malfunctioning extremely badly to being in updating mode. Jeremy felt confused.

"Uh..." everyone spoke.

Just then, the SQUIP toppled over and fell to his knees, panting a bit. Wait, panting?

"You're a supercomputer and yet you're somehow out of breath..." Michael spoke, feeling concerned.

The SQUIP looked up at Michael, still panting.

"I malfunctioned very badly...so I don't know what's going on..." he responded.

"Wait, is there really any difference between male SQUIPs and female SQUIPs...?" Rich whispered to himself.

"SQUIPs are technically genderless" the SQUIP responded.

Jeremy walked over to the SQUIP and helped him stand up.

"You good?" Jeremy asked.

"Well...no, not really" the SQUIP responded.

Everyone else felt really concerned.

"Wait...does anyone else have younger siblings besides me?" Christine asked.

"No" everyone else responded.

"Well, I have 5 younger siblings" Christine told everyone.

"Wow! That must be very hard work!" Jake responded.

"It is. But honestly, I love my younger siblings!" Christine spoke.

"Why are you asking us this? We barely know each other" Chloe told Christine.

"Exactly! I wanted to be able to know all of you better!" Christine responded, smiling a bit.

Just then, the SQUIP became extremely shocked.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"It's hard to explain. I'll tell you once we get out of the mall" the SQUIP responded.

Jeremy felt concerned.

"Dude, you look very shocked. You look like you just saw a ghost" Jeremy told the SQUIP.

"I said I'll tell you once we get out of the mall" the SQUIP responded.

Jeremy suddenly began praying. Praying that the SQUIP is okay. Praying that everything will remain easy.


	2. Physically Impossible (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SQUIP finds out something that truly shocks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did the malfunction cause? You'll see HEERE!

As soon as everyone got outside the mall, the SQUIP saw a screen pop up in front of him. As soon as he read what it said, he gasped.

No! It can't be! It's physically impossible! He's a genderless supercomputer, not a female human. And even if he were a human, he DEFINITELY doesn't have a husband or even a boyfriend! As he stared at the screen in front of him, he couldn't help but to immediately go into a mental panic.

"SQUIP? What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh...uh...nothing..." the SQUIP lied.

As soon as he said that, he felt the symptoms kick in. He felt like he's going to vomit even though he's a supercomputer. He put a hand on his stomach, feeling a bit of pain. Wait, he can feel pain now?

"Dude, are you okay?" Rich asked, his lisp starting to come back.

"I'm fine" the SQUIP lied again.

"Are you thure? You look thocked and thick. Are you okay?" Rich asked the SQUIP.

Just then, Rich slapped himself for speaking with his natural lisp.

"Dude, don't slap yourself!" Michael told Rich.

The SQUIP secretly shipped Jeremy with Michael, but he didn't want to tell any of them. Just then, he noticed Jeremy looking at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jeremy asked him.

"I'M FINE, YOU IDIOT!!!! WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP ASKING?!!!!" The SQUIP screamed in anger.

Everyone else felt very shocked. Just then, the SQUIP began crying. Wait, he isn't supposed to be crying! His newly acquired emotions must really suck.

"Guys, I'm so sorry...! I don't know what came of me..." he apologized.

Just then, Christine recognized what's wrong with the SQUIP, but she didn't say anything. Just then, the SQUIP felt Jenna hugging him.

"Hey, it's okay. If you tell us what's going on, I won't tell anyone else" she told him, trying to calm him down.

The SQUIP began taking slow deep breaths. He wanted to tell everyone now, but he suddenly felt like he's going to vomit again. He sat down on a bench, feeling very upset.

"Guys, I think I know what's wrong with the SQUIP" Christine spoke.

"What's wrong with him?" Jeremy asked.

"Well...it's normally physically impossible for it to happen to a supercomputer, but due to the horrible malfunction he went through, it's happening to him" Christine responded.

"What's happening that's normally physically impossible for a supercomputer?" Jeremy asked.

The SQUIP took a deep breath.

"Guys...I'm not sure how, but...soon, I won't be the only SQUIP" he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Well... there'll be more SQUIPs soon" the SQUIP spoke.

"What do you mean more SQUIPs?" Jeremy asked.

The SQUIP looked at Jeremy then at the ground, not wanting to respond.

"What did the malfunction do?" Jeremy asked.

The SQUIP still didn't respond.

"Normally, you would immediately respond, but-" Jeremy spoke.

Just then, he realized what's going on.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Jeremy screamed.

Just then, he fainted.

"Uh...Jeremy?" Michael asked.

Michael went over to Jeremy, feeling very worried and confused.

"I think Jeremy just fainted" Brooke spoke.

"Dude, what's going on?" Jake asked.

"I'll explain later. We're still in a public area" the SQUIP responded.

"Oh. Okay, bro" Jake spoke, doing finger guns.

Just then, Jeremy slowly woke up.

"My God..." he said quietly.

"Guys, let's go to my place. My parents aren't home, so it's the perfect place to find out what's going on with the supercomputer all while in a house all by ourselves" Jake suggested.

"That's actually a good idea!" Chloe responded.

Soon, everyone got to Jake's place. They sat down, most of them wondering what's going on with the SQUIP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just part 1. In part 2, everyone else will find out what's going on. I do not own anything HEERE!


	3. Physically Impossible (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2!!!! Everyone else finds out what the heck is going on. Also, Rich is very insane when it comes to potatoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else finds out what's going on with the SQUIP.
> 
> Also, might I add this was an idea I originally came up with in my head? Also, it was a weird idea, but I wrote it HEERE anyway.

The last thing Christine wanted was to accidentally spill what's wrong with the SQUIP. She wanted the SQUIP to tell everyone himself. Well, if he gets a chance today, of course! Christine decided to distract herself by rapping Guns And Ships in her head. Whenever she feels like she might accidentally spill a secret, she always distracts herself by singing or rapping a theatre song in her head.

"Christine? Are you okay?" Jeremy spoke, putting a hand on Christine's shoulder.

Christine had just finished her mental rap, and she looked up at Jeremy.

"Don't worry! I'm okay!" Christine responded, smiling a bit.

That's actually a lie, but luckily, Jeremy believed her. All those play rehearsals really paid off. Wait, play rehearsal!

'I'll just pretend to be someone who has the same personality as me, but she keeps all secrets to herself, and she never gets nervous about spilling it! It'll feel like I'm actually at play rehearsal! This is the best way to distract myself!' Christine thought.

Just then, she mentally prepared her character. Soon, she looked at everyone.

"So...what's up?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"Did Rich just tie a potato to the ceiling fan in the dining room?" Michael asked.

Apparently, Rich decided it was a good idea to tie a potato with string and tie it to the ceiling fan. Rich then turned on the ceiling fan. As everyone slowly and cautiously walked into the room, Rich quietly sang to himself.

"A potato flew around my room before you came" Rich quietly sang.

As soon as everyone walked into the room, Rich turned the ceiling fan to the highest setting. The potato began flying around the room. Everyone screamed. All except for the SQUIP.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, SQUIP! THE POTATO IS LITERALLY FLYING AROUND THE ROOM RIGHT NOW VERY FAST!" Jeremy screamed.

"Look, I can't be too stressed" the SQUIP replied.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Too much stress is bad for the baby" the SQUIP replied.

"Yeah. You DON'T want to make me feel stressed as w-" Jeremy spoke before the SQUIP interrupted him.

"Not you. The other one" the SQUIP spoke.

Everyone looked at Michael.

"DON'T CAUSE ME ANY STRESS!!!! PLEASE!!!" Michael screamed.

"Not you either, Michael. Seriously, there are TEN of us in this room, and yet-" the SQUIP spoke before getting interrupted.

"Um, last time I counted, there are NINE people in the house right now" Jake spoke, looking around the room.

"Are you serious right now...?!" the SQUIP spoke, facepalmimg.

"What is it?" Jenna asked.

The SQUIP took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Well...I don't know how it's possible for this to happen to me since I'm a genderless supercomputer and not a female human, and I'm definitely NOT in a relationship. But I malfunctioned SO badly-emphasis on 'so'-that the most strangest and shocking thing is happening to me!" he spoke.

"What?" Brooke asked.

Right now, Michael felt like he's watching a 90's reality show, and all of a sudden, one of the characters has something very important to say, and that whole scene feels so dramatic and worrying. He looked at the SQUIP, expecting him to confess that he's homosexual, but what he heard next made everyone feel even more nervous.

"People that I only knew for a few minutes, but whom I trust to say this..." the SQUIP spoke.

Yep. The SQUIP is definitely homosexual. Or at least that's what Michael assumed. All of a sudden, everyone heard the two words that made them feel extremely shocked and surprised.

"I'm pregnant"

Rich immediately turned off the ceiling fan. Christine immediately got out of her fake character. Jake immediately stopped fiddling with the hems of his shirt. Chloe immediately stopped mentally bragging about Jenna. Brooke immediately stopped thinking about Pinkberry. Jenna immediately stopped typing in the gossip chat. Jeremy immediately stopped fiddling with his cardigan. Michael immediately stopped fiddling with his hoodie. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the SQUIP.

"How?! It's physically impossible!" Brooke spoke.

"Exactly! But due to the horrific malfunction, and the horrible glitch during the update I was getting after the malfunction, I'm now somehow a mom-to-be" the SQUIP responded.

"I..." Rich spoke.

Just then, he fainted.

"RICH!" Jake screamed.

"I actually kind of knew that already" Jeremy and Christine said at the same time.

Just then, they looked at each other, feeling shocked.

"Uh..." Jeremy spoke.

"Now what?" Christine spoke.

"Not sure" Jeremy responded.

"Guys, I got shredded potato pieces all over the room..." Rich confessed, feeling very embarrassed.

Jeremy slowly stood up and picked up the potato pieces. He then tossed them out. He then went over to the SQUIP.

"Hey...don't worry...we'll help you throughout this whole thing..." he spoke.

"Thanks, Jeremy" the SQUIP responded, smiling a bit.

Just then, he cleared his throat.

"By the way, I have 3 modes: Invisible mode, which makes me invisible, Host Mode, which makes me visible only to the host, and Group Mode, which makes me visible to both the host and a group of peers that the host knows" he told everyone.

"Oh! Okay" Jenna responded.

The SQUIP smiled a bit again. He didn't care if his symptoms acted up again. All he cared about is both the health of everyone in the group, and the health of the baby. And also his own health, but mainly the baby's health. Luckily, he's a supercomputer, so he doesn't have to worry about eating or using the toilet or sleeping, because he can't do any of those. But all he knows is that he hopes these 9 months go well for him. Luckily, Jeremy and the group of peers he knows all got his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure if a supercomputer with a male physical form getting pregnant counts as mpreg. Also, just to let you know, the SQUIP uses he/him pronouns HEERE! By the way, the potato scene was based off a Vine. As I watched the Vine earlier, I thought 'Rich would TOTALLY do that!'. And I have actually watched a few reality shows with my Mom before. By the way, there'll be more chapters coming up soon! I do not own anything HEERE! Well, except this weird idea, of course!


	4. Arguments And A Moody SQUIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later, the Squip Squad argues about what they hope the gender of the baby is going to be, much to the SQUIP's disapproval, especially since he's having a crazy mood swing for the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you put 8 very hormonal teens in a room, expect them to get into a huge heated argument.

Jenna is currently standing in the midst of a huge argument that's going on. She decided to act like a news reporter for a minute.

"This just in! A group of teenagers are having a heated argument involving what they hope the gender of a baby that's going to be born in several months is going to be. By the way, I hope it's going to be a boy" Jenna spoke before expressing her opinion.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT MALE BABIES ARE CRAZIER THAN FEMALE BABIES! I HOPE THE BABY'S A GIRL!!" Michael screamed.

"I AGREE WITH MICHAEL!! I NEVER BEEN IN THIS KIND OF AN ARGUMENT BEFORE, BUT HERE I AM! BUT FEMALE BABIES ARE MUCH CALMER THAN MALE BABIES!" Christine screamed.

"I HOPE THE BABY'S A GIRL, TOO!!" Chloe screamed.

"ME TOO!! GIRLS ARE SMARTER THAN BOYS!!! I JUST OFFENDED MYSELF!!" Jeremy screamed.

"BOYS HAVE CHEAPER CLOTHES AND HAIRSTYLES THAN GIRLS DO!!! BETTER TO HAVE THE BABY BE ABLE TO GET GROCERIES AND PAY RENT THAN TO HAVE THE BABY GO TO THE SALON AND SPEND MOST OF THE MONEY THEY SAVED FOR RENT ON A SIMPLE HAIRCUT!!! SO I HOPE THE BABY'S A BOY!!!" Jake screamed.

"BUT AT THE THAME TIME, JEREMY ITH RIGHT! GIRLTH ARE THMARTER THAN BOYTH! THEY'RE MORE LOGICAL! THEREFORE, I HOPE THE BABY ITH GOING TO BE A GIRL!!" Rich screamed.

"BOYS! HAVE! CHEAPER! CLOTHES! I HOPE THE BABY'S GOING TO BE A BOY!!!" Brooke screamed.

"Plus, boys can easily keep in secrets! At least, I think so. Correct me if I'm wrong. BUT I HOPE THE BABY'S GOING TO BE A BOY!!!" Jenna screamed.

Just then, everyone heard an angry scream that frightened them and stopped their argument.

"ENOUGH!!!"

Everyone looked at the SQUIP, who is currently very mad.

"IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT THE GENDER OF THE BABY IS!!! WHILE YOU ALL DID MAKE LOGICAL POINTS, TO ME, THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS IS THAT THE BABY IS ACTUALLY BORN!!" he screamed.

Everyone became silent. Just then, the SQUIP panted a bit in anger. Suddenly, he began crying.

"Hey...are you okay...?" Michael asked.

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scream..." the SQUIP responded, crying.

Everyone immediately hugged him.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. We were the ones who started the argument in the first place. We'll try to make sure to not scream in front of you again" Brooke spoke.

The SQUIP smiled a bit.

"Thanks, guys" he responded.

Just then, Christine got a really fun idea. But she has to wait for a couple months to do so. But what she does know is that she needs a really important item in order for the idea to fully work.

And that important item is an avocado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to involve an avocado! I do not own anything HEERE!


	5. It's An Avocado. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine's idea is sure to make a good laugh out of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once the 16-week point began, Christine finally decided to make her idea a reality. The chapter title is based off another vine, by the way.

Christine looked at the avocado in her hands. She felt very nervous. Yes, she's in a relationship with Jeremy, but she still felt nervous about her idea. What if no one likes it? What if no one approves of the idea?

She took a deep breath as she looked at the SQUIP, hiding the avocado behind her back.

"Christine? What's up?" the SQUIP asked.

"Well, now that you're 16 weeks pregnant, I decided to give you something" Christine responded.

She then gave the SQUIP the avocado. He felt intrigued immediately.

"An avocado? You are a genius!" the SQUIP told Christine.

"Thanks! I may not be an expert on pregnancy, but based on what I know, when a pregnant woman is 16 weeks pregnant, the unborn baby is around the size of an avocado" Christine spoke.

"That, too. Also because avocados are one of the best foods for pregnant women to eat. Now, because I'm a SQUIP, I can't eat, but I still know so much. Like...like how babies...uh..." the SQUIP spoke before he suddenly felt confused.

"Like how babies can hear sounds even before they're born?" Christine asked.

"Yes! That's what I was trying to remember. Not sure how I keep forgetting things, but I do" the SQUIP responded, still feeling confused.

Just then, he gently hugged the avocado, smiling. Christine giggled a bit. She really loves seeing someone be happy. She smiled as well. She knows that in a few months, everything will be filled with even more smiles and giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the really short chapter. It's a few minutes past midnight right now where I live. I do not own anything HEERE!


	6. Is there even any privacy anymore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months later, The SQUIP finally knows how a normal pregnant woman feels whenever someone touches her baby bump without her permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyf Riends is finally happening, y'all!

Unfortunately, Christine broke up with Jeremy 2 weeks ago. But a day later, he finally got into a relationship with Michael! He smiled as he held hands with him.

"I love you so much, Micha!" Jeremy told Michael.

"I love you, too, Jerbear!" Michael responded.

Meanwhile, in another room, the SQUIP sighed as he sat down on the couch, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Why does being pregnant have to be so har-" the SQUIP spoke before getting interrupted.

"AWWWW!!! Dude, you are totally glowing!" Rich spoke before putting his hands on the SQUIP's baby bump.

The SQUIP instantly stood up.

"Uh, if you want to touch the baby bump, you have to ask for permission" he told Rich before walking away.

He thought things couldn't get worse. As he walked, he suddenly felt someone else's hands on his baby bump. He noticed a smiling Jake.

"Dude, I just felt the baby ki-" Jake spoke before getting interrupted.

"Seriously? First Rich, and now you? I'm trying to get some peace and quiet!" the SQUIP told him, quickly backing away.

The SQUIP walked into another room. He suddenly saw Chloe smiling brightly.

"Hi there!!!" Chloe spoke, about to put her own hands on the SQUIP's baby bump.

The SQUIP groaned. As he walked around, he noticed Brooke and Jenna about to put their hands on his baby bump.

"NOPE!" he screamed.

The SQUIP quickly walked into another room. He felt like his privacy keeps getting invaded every single minute. Just then, he saw Jeremy, Michael, and Christine.

"Ugh...popular kids invading my privacy...they all tried to put their hands on my baby bump without asking me!" the SQUIP groaned.

"Well, now you know how my mom felt whenever someone tried to touch her baby bump without her permission" Christine spoke.

"Just wait until Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna all get pregnant with their first child. They'll definitely regret touching other women's baby bumps without their permission" Michael added.

The SQUIP giggled.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Weird question, but uh...is it okay if I feel the baby?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course" the SQUIP responded, smiling a bit.

Jeremy smiled as he gently put his hands on the SQUIP's baby bump. He suddenly felt the baby kick.

"Oh! I just felt the baby kick!" Jeremy spoke, smiling.

The SQUIP continued smiling. He suddenly remembered.

"Oh! I heard you and Michael are in a relationship! I've always shipped you two together! I'm so happy for you!" he told Jeremy and Michael.

Jeremy and Michael smiled.

"Thanks!" they responded.

"Wait...baby names! We have to come up with names for the baby!" the SQUIP suddenly spoke.

"Oh yeah!" Christine spoke.

Everyone began thinking. Just then, Jeremy smiled as he realized he managed to follow the one rule his dad told him to follow: Don't touch anyone you don't know without their permission. Jeremy felt proud of his own dad for helping him to be kinder to other people. And he hopes the rest of the pregnancy goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure why I wrote this chapter, but I had to write a chapter where Boyf Riends finally happens. Next chapter will focus on platonic Jeresquip! I do not own anything HEERE!


	7. Platonic Jeresquip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst time to feel stomach pains is while home alone. But luckily, Jeremy's got the SQUIP's back when he felt small pains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 months later, the Squip Squad decided to go to school WITHOUT THE SQUIP. However, poor Squippy gets small stomach pains. We'll see what happens HEERE!

The SQUIP is currently alone in Jake's house while the teens are at school. There is one good thing and one bad thing about that. The good thing is he'll be able to have some peace and quiet for a while. The bad thing, though, is he might feel very uncomfortable soon. Suddenly, he felt his stomach hurting a bit. He began groaning, putting a hand on his baby bump. He didn't think pregnancy would be that hard. But it is. He continued groaning, laying down on the couch. Just then, he heard the front door opening. Wait, it's still 11 am. The SQUIP shrugged. Just then, he saw Jeremy walk in the room.

"Jeremy...? What are you doing HEERE...?" the SQUIP asked Jeremy.

"I had a doctor's appointment earlier, so I was excused from school for the day" Jeremy replied.

Just then, Jeremy noticed that the SQUIP is still groaning in pain.

"Wait, are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"No..." the SQUIP responded before slowly sitting up.

Jeremy sat down next to the SQUIP and gently hugged him. The SQUIP immediately hugged back. They hugged for a really long time. Soon, the SQUIP didn't feel pain anymore.

"You feeling better?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah" the SQUIP responded.

Jeremy smiled a bit. The SQUIP also smiled.

"We'll help you no matter what!" Jeremy spoke, smiling.

"Thanks" the SQUIP responded.

Maybe the rest of the pregnancy won't be so hard after all. The SQUIP felt very positive now. He knows that everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the really short chapter. My head is hurting at the moment. I do not own anything HEERE!


	8. Clearly Unexpected (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everyone got out of school and was about to celebrate summer break, Jeremy felt his head hurting a lot. But no one knew why at first. Meanwhile, the SQUIP is also feeling pain, but he doesn't tell anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jeremy gets a headache, and no one knows why. And the SQUIP is also in pain. Poor guy.

The last thing everyone wanted after getting out of school for the summer is for someone to get a headache. As they got in Jake's house to hang out, Jeremy suddenly felt his head hurting. He began groaning.

"Jeremy? What's wrong?" Christine asked.

"You okay, Jerbear?" Michael asked.

"I was completely fine all day, and then the next thing I knew, I'm having a headache!" Jeremy complained.

"That's so weird..." Jenna spoke.

"I know..." Rich replied.

Right now, the SQUIP is taking a nap in one of the guest rooms. Everyone made sure to stay quiet so that he wouldn't wake up. Jeremy laid down on the couch. Michael gently put a pillow underneath his head. Christine put a blanket over him. Rich put an ice pack on Jeremy's forehead. Jake put another blanket on Jeremy just in case. Brooke gave Jeremy a stuffed animal. Chloe gave Jeremy some headache medicine. Jenna gave Jeremy another stuffed animal. Once Jeremy took the medicine and got comfortable, he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, the SQUIP suddenly woke up feeling his stomach hurting a lot. At first, he assumed it's just a normal stomach ache. He slowly got off the bed he was laying on and began quietly walking around the room. However, he only felt the pain become worse. He felt really concerned. He decided to lay back down and go back to sleep.

By the time the SQUIP woke up again, he heard the squad speaking. Everyone is back from school, and it sounds like Jeremy has a headache. As he heard the squad, he realized the pain only got worse. He slowly and carefully stood up before slowly walking over to the door. He was about to open it, but he suddenly heard people murmuring. He decided against opening the door and laid back down again. He then fell asleep.

Unfortunately, that nap only lasted 30 minutes, because the SQUIP suddenly woke up groaning a lot in pain. He slowly sat up and began taking deep breaths. He put a hand on his stomach, feeling very concerned. Just then, he heard a knock on the door.

"SQUIP? Ya good in there?" Jenna asked.

"I'm fine" the SQUIP lied.

Jenna didn't believe him.

"I can clearly hear you groaning in pain. You are not fine. What's wrong?" Jenna spoke.

The SQUIP didn't know how to respond. He slowly got off the bed again and walked over to the door and slowly opened it. He sighed a bit.

"I'm okay, Jenna" he responded before going downstairs.

Just then, Jeremy slowly woke up. His headache only got worse. He saw the SQUIP.

"It looks like I'm not the only one in horrible pain" Jeremy teased.

"Yeah..." the SQUIP responded.

Jeremy slowly sat up and let the SQUIP sit down next to him. The SQUIP continued taking deep breaths. Jeremy gently hugged him. Just then, he saw a screen pop up in front of him. They both read it.

"Calibration in process...? Please excuse some mild discomfort...?" Jeremy and the SQUIP spoke at the exact same time.

"THIS ISN'T MILD!!!" the SQUIP screamed.

Jeremy sighed.

"I'm sorry..." he responded.

The SQUIP suddenly realized what's going on.

"Guys, I think the baby's coming today!" he spoke.

"Already?! And we jutht got out of thchool for the thummer almotht an hour ago!" Rich spoke.

"Not now, though. Let's just rest for now" Christine recommended.

Everyone immediately agreed. It turns out Christine's idea was a wonderful idea. Resting helped distract everyone from the stress they felt. Suddenly, though, everyone heard a pained scream.

"SQUIP!!!" Chloe screamed.

Everyone quickly ran over to the SQUIP. Christine felt worried.

"I'll be in the living room" she told everyone.

As everyone else quickly went to the guest room, Christine decided to distract herself by singing musical songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christine is such an innocent cinnamon roll! She may be a strong young woman, but she refuses to lose her innocence. I do not own anything HEERE!


	9. Clearly Unexpected (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets to meet the baby!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a plot twist!

2 Heathers songs, 4 Hamilton songs, and 1 Wicked song later, Christine suddenly saw Jenna walk over to her.

"Hey, the baby SQUIPs are HEERE" Jenna spoke.

"What do you mean by SQUIPs?" Christine asked.

"Well, the SQUIP apparently had 2 baby SQUIPs. They're both boys, by the way" Jenna responded.

Christine felt very surprised.

"How in the world did a SQUIP who looks like Keanu Reeves have 2 baby SQUIPs?" she wondered.

She then shrugged and slowly walked in the room everyone else is in. She realized that Jenna is right. She noticed the SQUIP holding 2 baby SQUIPs.

"They look so adorable!!!" Christine squealed.

"Thanks" the SQUIP responded.

"They look a lot like you!!" Christine squealed again.

The SQUIP smiled. Rich then thought about something.

"Wait, what are you going to name them?" he asked the SQUIP.

Everyone began murmuring. Just then, the SQUIP spoke.

"How about Lyceum and Sal?" he suggested.

Everyone smiled a bit.

"Those are actually perfect names!" Jeremy spoke.

The SQUIP smiled. He looked at the baby SQUIPs, and he smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Lyceum and Sal..." he spoke.

A day later, everyone realized that Sal is a very noisy baby. He usually cries a lot, and he also sometimes cries for no absolute reason. Meanwhile, Lyceum is a very quiet baby. He only cries if he needs something. But that didn't matter, because everything went well for everyone.

Everyone soon realized that the baby SQUIPs are going to become adults a year from now, because they're SQUIPs, and during that duration, they'll grow up and learn new things. But for now, everyone has to deal with both a quiet baby and a very loud baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the twins are based off of both the Broadway SQUIP and the Exit 82 SQUIP. I might make a one-shot series book of the twins once they become adults. Also, I think Christine is the main character HEERE, considering she did a LOT in this fanfic. I do not own anything HEERE!

**Author's Note:**

> The Jeresquip ship is platonic heere, by the way. Also, I apologize for the short chapter. I do not own anything HEERE!


End file.
